Forever Strangers
by A touch of
Summary: On the Island of Karvina the crew find themselves in pairs all over the island in a contest to win some prize money. Picked at Random for teams, Attackers try and take them out of the game, they have 7 days to live with each other, what will Zoro and Sanji do? After Time Skip, After Fishman Island before Punk Hazard! ZoroxSanji fiction, yaoi, reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

A/N :: My first One Piece Fiction…. Not a lot of hope with it

*I do not own One Piece

Takes place after the time skip, after fish-man island before punk hazard.

Forever Strangers

Prologue

The sky was a clear blue as he lay on the deck watching the clouds cross by. The breeze was slowly cooling his heated body from the workout he had been doing before in the crow's nest. He had his arms behind his head making them a pillow; he closed his one good eye and let out a breath, just as he started to fall asleep when the ashore group came back.

"OI!" Luffy called out as he swung up on board the Thousand Sunny.

"Everyone on deck!" Nami called after him cheerily. Zoro leaned up and then moved towards the captain and navigator. The others came out from the ship shortly after. Nami held up a poster to the crew as she and Luffy stood side by side, a wide grin on both their faces. Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out smoke.

"It's going to take two weeks to reset the pose, but look at this," she shook the poster in her hand. "It's a survival competition, teams of two; the prize for surviving and keeping your flags is two hundred million beli," she said. "That's no small sum, so it goes to stand that the attackers will be strong. Luffy decided we are entering. "For the rules only three teams from each ship will be allowed to enter, the remaining three of us will be staying on the Sunny to protect it. To make it fair on the teams I will draw names from Luffy's hat, no complaining on the teams."

The crew nodded their heads.

"We are allowed a survival pack that they will be giving out at the start tomorrow, we will them be given a card with the number rope to take while you follow that rope you take it with you to where its wrapped around a tree or rock. You have to stay there for one day and then you are allowed to roam, teams are not allowed to interact or fight with each other, the island has attackers. If your colored flag is taken you are out and may return to town. If you still have a flag you are not allowed in town or on any ship. You are allowed to defeat the attackers, weapons are allowed. You have to stay in the forest for one week. Also the attackers will have red colored flags, in the events of a tie the teams split the prize money, the team with more red flags gets more of the prize money." She looked at the crew as Luffy was still grinning beside her. She looked at him and then reached over and tapped his hat. He took it off and handed it to her; she placed nine slips of paper into the hat and tossed it around some for randomness.

She reached in. "Robin, and," a pause as he looked at the other, "Usopp."

"Right," Usopp said and then looked at Nami. "Wait-"

"We're on a team long-nose-kun," Robin said with a smile as she looked at Usopp. The sniper smiled at her and folded his arms and nodded his head.

"That's good," he said.

"Right next, Sanji and," she looked up at Sanji and frowned some. "Zoro."

"What!" Sanji yelled. "Why do I have to be on a team with him!"

Zoro snorted and looked away from him.

"I said no arguing," Nami said and looked at the other two pieces of paper. "Nami and Luffy," she said and looked to Chopper, Fanky and Brook. "You three will be on Ship guarding duty."

Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the swordsman. "I will make you guys a stock of food while we're out," he said and walked into the galley.

Nami placed both hands on her hips and looked at Zoro. "Are there going to be problems?" she asked. Zoro looked at her.

"Yes," he answered.

"Get over it, now let's go into the kitchen so Sanji and hear this too," she said and they all gathered in the kitchen. They sat down around the table and Nami waited a few minutes for everyone to get drinks from Sanji and get settled.

"Luffy and I asked around about this event, it happens every five years we just happened to be lucky to be here this year," she said. "We will all have the same color flags for our ship, with the number of our team on it, each person gets one flag you have to have it on your person, and you are not allowed to bury it. Teams are not allowed to engage with each other only attackers are allowed to attack teams, be that the case be aware that there will be other pirates out there that may feel like taking out the competition, if you are attacked by a team you are allowed to defend yourself. As they say, the victors write the history. We have to find food and supplies in the woods. There are several bunkers in the woods that have more supplies, medical, food, water shelter and such, but staying in these areas can be really dangerous." Nami said and took a sip of her drink. Luffy sat there silent for a long moment as Sanji's movements were the only noise in the galley.

"We're here for two weeks anyway," Zoro said. "Might as well as make the most of it." Sanji looked over his shoulder at the green haired swordsman. His thoughts going to why he couldn't be paired with either Nami or Robin. "In the mean time I am going to go sleep," he said and stood to leave the galley. Nami watched him leave and then looked to Sanji. Sanji turned to her.

"Sanji," she said quietly.

"Yes Nami-swan?" he asked her with hearts in his eyes.

She looked at him and smiled. "You'll be good and work as a team right?"

"Anything for you Nami-swan," he answered her.

Luffy laughed and grinned.

**This is to set the story and the idea, it will be mainly a Zoro Sanji fiction, but a storyline is also needed. And thus the idea of the story line.


	2. Day 1

I do not own One Piece

Day 1 of 7

They stood in their small group looking at the others who were defenders. Luffy was laughing as he looked around. The rest of the crew watched from the side lines. They already had their flags and their survival packs. They stood at ease as the others seemed to be whispering to each other about something or another and looked ready for a battle. Zoro watched them carefully as Sanji was smiling like an idiot at the female teams.

"Attention, attention, and welcome to another Survival Game of Capture the Flags, this year's prize is two hundred million beli, it will last one week, a total of twenty red flags are available, when you hear the giant gong the game has ended and you have three days to get back to the town to collect, failure to return means you lose out. Now allow me to introduce the teams. Starting with the three time winners, the Aquilon Teams from the Aqulin Pirates," said the announcer over a den-den mushi speaker. "Captain Taya and her First Mate Kano," a woman turned and waved to the cheering crowd. "Team two Sniper Shimei and Shipwrite Tomi, and team three Cannoner Yuno and swordswoman Koya." The blue flagged people waved and turned to the other teams and smiled cockily at them.

"Next we have the Skylark team from the Drop Pirates, Captain Ryoichi and his First Mate Koryusai , team two Snipers Koto and Shinzo, and team three Accountant Otojiro and martial artist Shiho." The team of green flags grinned evilly at the crowd as some cheered and booed them.

"Finally we have the Sunny teams from…. The Straw Hat Pirates!" there was a moment of silence as the crowd went quiet for a long moment. "Team one, their captain Straw Hat Luffy and his Navigator Cat Burglar Nami," there was looked around as the other Straw Hat crew cheered and then others joined in. "Team two, is First Mate and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Chef Black Leg Sanji! Team three Archaeologist Demon Child Nico Robin and Sniper Usopp!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered and backed away slightly. Taya and her crew watched them carefully; Zoro had his arms crossed as he too watched them. She gave a small smile his way and then turned to the forest at hand.

"Teams ready!" the announcer said and they all split up.

"Oi!" Luffy called out and his crew looked at him as he lifted an arm into the air. Nami smiled and lifted hers into the air. Zoro and Sanji followed as well as Usopp and Robin and in the crowd Chopper lifted his arm up, Franky and Brook not quite understanding but knowing it meant something lifted their fists to the sky. They remained like that not saying a word to each other. The crowd and the other teams looked at them strangely. It was their vow, to see each other again.

"Ropes up and," the announcer said as a gong was struck loudly. "GO!"

The teams raced into the forest following their ropes.

Sanji led with Zoro behind him coiling the rope around his arm. The pack over one shoulder as he worked. Sanji walked at a slow pace as he listened to the natural sounds of the forest and the vanishing crowd in the town behind him. They weren't allowed to look in their packs yet so he had no idea what they had for food supplies.

"Poor Nami having to be paired with that glutton," he complained. Zoro watched the back of his head with his one good eye.

"She can handle Luffy," Zoro said. Sanji looked over his shoulder at him, it seemed that he knew more than what he was letting on, but he didn't say anything more than that. It was just his luck that he would be stuck with Zoro.

So they walked following the rope, which to Sanji's surprise Zoro was able to follow, mainly because he was in charge of gathering it and couldn't get lost doing so. According to the rules they had to stay at the place of the knot until sunrise tomorrow. Sanji looked up into the sky and noted it was still morning. A bit of scouting should be done around the area, he looked at Zoro. He would be taking that role.

"Nami expects us to win," Zoro said. "Those names weren't random."

"I figured," Sanji replied. "She did it this way so we would have the best chance, leaving the doctor and shipwright on the ship was a good idea. Usopp and Robin also work well together and she can handle the captain rather well, at least he listens to her," Sanji stopped for a moment. "And we're the fighters." He smiled then and swooned. "Nami's so smart!"

Zoro glared at the back of his head and then started on again. "Ero-cook keep up or you're gonna get lost," Zoro called over his shoulder.

"I am not the one that gets lost marimo!" Sanji yelled at him but started to follow after him listening to the clicking of Zoro's three swords, the sounds around him as he looked around the forest for food supplies. Nearly ignoring the swordsman before him but his eyes kept looking him over as he gathered the rope as he walked; he wasn't sure if he was looking around to or if he was sleepwalking. "Stupid marimo." Sanji growled lowly. Zoro turned his head to the side but said nothing.

More walking, it was no wonder why they said they had to stay at the ropes end until sunrise, it was really deep into the forest, and this island was larger than he had thought. If he was getting hungry he wondered how Nami was fairing with Luffy, and Robin with that useless Usopp. That put Sanji in a foul mood just thinking about it. Zoro hadn't said anything for a few hours now and when Sanji looked up to the sky he could tell it was in the afternoon. Sanji was angry with his own thoughts he nearly ran into Zoro when the man stopped.

"Oi! Why did you stop?" Sanji growled and looked around Zoro and then looked at the rope wrapped around a tree. They had reached their ending. Sanji shrugged off the survival pack, crouching down he shifted through the contents before a second dropped beside his. Sanji looked up at Zoro and glared as the swordsman leaned against the tree, both eyes closed. "Oi," Sanji started.

"Huh?" Zoro grunted as he opened his unscarred eye.

"Don't go to sleep," Sanji yelled at him. Zoro ignored him and closed his eye again. Sanji was about ready to kick him but stopped himself. He quietly went back to looking over the packs. He set everything around him as he took inventory of their supplies. Four compressed blankets, two compressed rain tarps, he guessed for shelter, four cans of what he assumed was food as well as two bags of some sort of trail mix. Two rolls of thick bandages and one full first aid kit, two canteens of fresh water. Two skinning knives, and a crude set of cooking and eating wear. Over all they didn't have much. Sanji packed everything back in the packs as he thought about what to do now. Zoro was sleeping against the tree; Sanji sat down and lit a cigarette.

Zoro was suddenly awake and standing up as he looked around the forest, Sanji looked at him and stood up, he looked around and to Zoro as he looked in one direction which was over his shoulder to the right. He placed a hand on one of the hilts of his swords as he waited for something to happen. Then a large boar came rushing out of the growth, its hooves pounding in the ground as it wailed. Zoro was quick as he unsheathed and slashed at the charging creature to have it fall dead a few feet behind Sanji. The cook watched as Zoro cleaned what little blood there was from his weapon sheath it and sat back against the tree.

"Oi," Sanji said as he lashed out with his foot. Zoro lifted an arm to block him. "What is your problem; you have been ignoring me and being all moody on me." Sanji growled.

Zoro glared up at him and pushed him away. "Nothing," he answered and looked to the boar. Sanji looked over his shoulder and then went to work on the boar, muttering under his breath. Zoro watched Sanji and looked up to the sky.

"_Zoro," Luffy called to him as he and Nami walked after Zoro to the crow's nest. Nami sat on the bench as Zoro picked up his weights and Luffy stood watching him for a moment._

"_During this contest I don't want you and Sanji to fight," Nami said. Zoro looked at her as he swung on the bar to the salmon ladder._

"_Huh?" he asked and dropped down and took a towel. _

"_Zoro, Nami wants to win, if you two can not fight each other and work together she thinks this contest will be easy," Luffy said. _

_Zoro looked at Luffy and ran a hand through his hair. "What can I say when the Captain tells me not to argue with the cook?" he let out a breath and nodded his head. "Your orders."_

_Nami wrapped her arms around Zoro's shoulders in a hug and grinned wide. "Two hundred million beli is ours!" _

_Zoro watched as they left the Crow's nest. This was going to be a week of Hell. _

Zoro closed his eye to try and get back to his nap. Soon though his stomach rumbled as smells from cooking reached his nose and he woke up to see Sanji leaning over a small fire, he had dug into the earth to try and keep the flames down, but a lot of good that did when the smoke and smell of the food wove around in the air. Sanji walked over and handed him a plate and a water canteen. Zoro looked at it as there were some roots and other things with the boar meat.

Sanji sat a few feet away from Zoro and they ate in silence. Sanji watched Zoro from the corner of his eye as the swordsman sat there, shoving the food into his mouth. Sanji looked at the boar and he wished briefly that Luffy was here so he could eat it all, as it was they couldn't carry it all with them and he knew that neither of them had the endless pit that Luffy had. To his credit though Zoro ate quite a bit of the food so there wasn't as much that would go to the other animals of the forest or if some other team was lucky enough to find it before they left at sunrise. Sanji looked in the packs and decided to use a tarp to wrap some of the cooked food, it would last long but a day or so, he rearranged the packs again.

"Oi stupid marimo," Sanji looked up at him. "Since you slept you get to keep watch tonight," Sanji growled getting ready for a verbal fight. To his dismay Zoro nodded his head and jumped into the tree to get a sight advantage. Sanji growled at his lack of confrontation with the swordsman. He grabbed a blanket and went to lean against the tree to try and get some sleep. "Wake me up before sunrise!" he called out to Zoro. Zoro didn't respond to him as he sat down on a branch and watched the forest. Sanji glared and grumbled as he lay down to try and get some sleep.

Zoro looked down after a while to the sleeping cook. The night was still young yet, the sun hadn't even fully set. He jumped out of the tree and walked around the small little area, he didn't want to go far and leave his crewmate unprotected. He would never let that down. He looked to the sky and wondered how the others were doing, but that thought didn't last long as he turned and looked to the side.

A woman walked out of the brush a sly smile on her face as she stood a couple of yards away from him. A red flag on her left arm and a pair of daggers on her thighs.

"First night," she said and smiled. "Rules state I cannot attack during the first night," she said turning her head to the side as Zoro allowed the sword to slid back home in the sheath. She watched Zoro as he walked around checking the other areas. The woman stood there watching him and looked to Sanji sleeping curled against the tree. "Wow, normally both members of the team sleep the first night," she said with a smile to her voice. Zoro turned to watch her, she hadn't moved.

"You plan on standing there all night?" he asked.

"Maybe," her eyes became alight with humor. Zoro then ignored her for the rest of the time, and she was content with that. About two hours before sun rise Zoro knelt down to Sanji and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Oi mr. Nosebleed," Zoro called and Sanji groaned as he sat up. Zoro looked towards the woman but she had faded into the shifting shadows of the coming dawn. She had been there nearly the whole night and now she was gone, that didn't sit well with him. "Be warned cook, we have an attack around here," he explained as Sanji got up and packed the blanket away and started to heat up some breakfast.


	3. Day 2

I do not own One Piece

Day 2 of 7

Sanji fixed them a left over breakfast; they ate what they could as Zoro watched the forest line like a hunter watched his pray, Sanji watched him and stood up from being finished packing once again.

"The sun will be up shortly," Sanji said.

"Ah," a sound of agreement as he looked from the shadows to Sanji, a cigarette in his mouth as he watched the forest.

"Do you know where he is?" Sanji questioned. "The attacker," Sanji explained after Zoro didn't answer for a moment.

"No, all signs of her vanished," Zoro replied.

"A woman!? And you didn't invite her to eat?" Sanji's leg came up in a kick but Zoro blocked him and hooked his arm around the calf.

"We are not fighting ero-cook," Zoro nearly growled at him and shoved his leg down. Sanji took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I could kick your ass anyway," Sanji shot back. "But still we have plenty of food why didn't you invite her to eat?"

"She could have, she didn't, she saw we had more than enough," Zoro turned to the brush that had moved slightly.

"You should have offered," he took the cigarette out of his mouth and crunched it under his foot. In the distance they heard a gong sound. Sanji smiled and Zoro gave a smirk as they turned to a woman and a man standing on the other side.

Sanji looked at them, a flirtatious smile appearing on his face. "My don't you look lovely this morning miss, if you like I can come up with some breakfast for you," Sanji said as he walked closer to the woman. She placed a hand on her bare hip.

"You brought a friend," Zoro said as he slid two swords from their sheaths.

"You think I am crazy to take on Pirate Hunter Zoro and Black Leg Sanji by myself?" she asked. "If so you have a bad sense of humor."

"Don't mind him my lady," Sanji said and reached for her hand, she snatched it away from him. His expression changed slightly as he looked up at her. She looked down at him as he had knelt before her. The man to her side also watched seemingly unimpressed by Sanji's advances.

"Rokkupanchi!" the man yelled and his fist slammed into the ground where Sanji had been. The cook rolled out of the way and came up in a crouch looking to the man and the small crater where he had been.

"Devil Fruit?" Zoro question.

"Iwa Iwa no Mi," the man said as he stood up from his attack, his hand looked as if it was solid rock. Sanji stood in a fluid motion and took out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in the smoke he calmly let it out.

"A good way to start the day eh marimo?" Sanji asked, Zoro grinned as he turned one around so that they were parallel to each other.

"Oo," the woman smiled and drew her daggers. "Starting off with two swords?" she asked. Zoro smirked at her.

"Nitoryu: Nigiri," he said in a low voice.

"Easurasshu!" the woman called out. There was a burst of wind and then what looked like a cut in the world was flying towards him. It looked like the CP9 attack Rankyaku, Zoro's eyes widen for a split second before his swords moved up to deflect the blow. The woman smiled. "Kaze kaze no Mi," she explained.

Sanji went to stand beside Zoro and looked at their opponents. "They're both ability users, and logia type." Zoro slid his swords back into place as he looked at the two attackers and then to his and Sanji's yellow flags with the number two written in each corner.

"Oi, Nosebleed," Zoro started and Sanji glared at him. "I'll take the woman you handle stone fist over there," Zoro informed.

"You're going to fight a woman?" Sanji yelled.

"In battle gender doesn't matter," Zoro said. "She's the enemy."

"You be gentle on her you understand me or I'll have you starve," Sanji growled out as his foot pressed against Zoro's hands on his blades. Sanji glared daggers at him.

Zoro watched Sanji as he lowered his foot and walked over to another area of the clearing and stood off against rock-man.

Battle: Sanji vs. Rock-man Basho

The man that had entered with the woman didn't seem that bad looking for a rock. He looked strong, wider than Zoro, a bit wider actually. Sanji stood lean, watching the man for a long moment before he blew out smoke.

"You're not going to let us leave here unless we beat you are you?" he had to asked.

"That's right, seventy-seven million and one hundred twenty million, that's quite a sum for playing this game," the man informed. "I will have to say it is an honor Black Leg Sanji."

"Yeah?" Sanji asked; he could hear the clashing of swords a bit away, Zoro's battle must have started already.

"It is, allow me to introduce myself, I am Basho a rock-man," he said and got into a fighting stance, hands closed into fists one out in front and his stance wide. Sanji watched him and they squared off for a moment before Basho rushed at him. Sanji flipped back as the man's fist hit the ground creating another new hole.

'He moves fast for a rock-man,' Sanji thought as he landed and blocked a punch with his shin. Basho smiled and swung his other arm to swing at the side, Sanji bent backward to avoid the blow, and kicked off of him. He landed on the ground with his hands and lashed out with his legs.

"Cotelette!" he yelled out and slammed his heel into Basho's ribs. There was a grunt from above him and then twisted his body around and lashed out with his other leg, "Selle!" Smashing his leg into the man's back. Basho stumbled forward. He looked back at Sanji and glared at him. There was a smile on Sanji's face as he sprang up back to his feet. Basho turned towards him. Stone was starting to crawl over his skin. Sanji's eye twitched.

"Sekigai," Basho said when his whole body was covered in rock armor. Sanji took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke. Basho lunched towards Sanji, "Rokkupanchi!" he yelled and lashed out with his fists, Sanji dodged back as once more the man punched into the ground. "Ishikeri!" Basho lashed out with his legs at Sanji, throwing bits of stone as the tips of his feet collided with the cook's side sending him flying back. Crouched down he looked at his opponent. There was an evil smirk on Basho's face as he started to sink into the ground.

"Ah!" a sound of surprise left Sanji. "What!" he yelled and looked around the clearing for the rock-man. There were laughing sounds all round him. He looked down and jumped when a spike of stone or rather two spikes shot upwards.

Basho looked at Sanji as the cook stood on his guard from the rock-man. He laughed and it sounded like two rocks rubbing together. Sanji lifted one leg up and then smiled back. "Not bad for a pile of rubble," he taunted.

Basho laughed again, the sound grading on Sanji's nerves. "Rubble huh," the man chuckled; he turned around and drew in air. "Kyusoku ganseki-dan!" he yelled and blew out small chunks of rocks at Sanji. Sanji scrambled to get away from the onslaught of the projectiles. He ran around the area.

Sanji ran towards Basho and lashed out his leg, Basho lifted his arm to block Sanji's kick. The rock-man turned to look at Sanji, Sanji's eyes widen and he went to move away from Basho.

"Kyusoku ganseki-dan," Basho said and rock bullets slammed against Sanji as the cook backed away. There was a grin on Basho's face as he watched the injured man a few yards away. Sanji glared up at him and spat to the side as he stood up.

"Oah," he breathed out in understanding, "I can see this won't be easy."

"This is the New World, you won't find weak opponents here," Basho laughed at him as his body seemed to sink back into the ground. Sanji stood and watched him, thinking how best it would be to fight him and win; they couldn't really afford to get beaten in the beginning. Nami would be crushed. Sanji looked around, he could still hear the distant sounds of metal against metal somewhere, Zoro and that woman must have went into the forest to fight, he could see sliced off trees and rocks.

"Let's get this over with," Sanji said, his right leg started to glow with heat as he shoved both hands into his pockets and waited. He looked down at the ground when he could feel a slight trimmer. He leaped into the air.

"Chikyu no hitsugi," Basho called out as was looked like a rock coffin shot from the ground to try and swallow Sanji. Basho watched as Sanji shattered the thing with his kick and laughed. The cook turned to him and ran forward, lashing out his red hot foot.

"Collier Strike!" Sanji yelled and the kick landed against Basho. Sanji smirked at the defeated look in Basho's face. The rock around Sanji's leg started to melt and steam started to bellow out from around Basho.

The rock-man's gaze came back as he grinned wider at Sanji.

"What?" Sanji asked in a near whisper.

Basho withdrew back into the ground, taking Sanji's leg with him. Sanji screamed out in pain. His hands pushing against the ground to work his leg free and himself back up and fighting, he struggled.

Basho appeared behind him, his laughing like stone against stone.

Battle: Zoro vs. Wind-woman Rii

Zoro watched as Sanji went over to fight the rock-man, his attention turned back to the woman before him as she tapped one of her daggers against her naked leg. "I never thought I'd get all of your attention Roronoa Zoro," she said. Zoro looked at her; he took the bandana off his leg arm and tied it on his head. The woman watched him with a raised eyebrow. He also took off the top half of his coat. He didn't say anything as he drew his swords and placed one in his mouth, and holding one in each hand. "Ouu," the woman nearly cooed in laughter. "Getting serious now are you?" she asked and brought her daggers up in a duel fighting stance. "My name is Rii," she said to him, though he didn't look to be paying too much attention to her as he shifted his weight just slightly and rushed towards her.

Their weapons clashed the sound of steel ringing and scraping against steel sounded deafening in their ears as they pushed against each other in a show of strength. Zoro slowly pushing the woman back. Her feet moving dirt as she tried not to move from where she was standing. Zoro was over powering her, his dark eyes glaring down at her. Rii clinched her teeth together and pushed against him. Zoro wasn't having it as he shoved her back.

She stumbled backwards a few steps, but that was all Zoro allowed her. He rushed her again.

"Kaze no ha!" she yelled, blood splattered around them. Zoro looked at his side. Her dagger had grown into the length of a sword but not with steal, with tangible wind. It had pierced through his skin. He looked at her and then backed off the wind blade. Rii backed up a few steps and watched him.

Zoro ignored the small wound as he narrowed eyes at the woman. He sheathed two of his swords, leaving the one in his mouth. He bent his knees, eyes still fixed on the woman.

She watched him as he hadn't taken his hands from the hilts of his swords.

"Satoryu Ogi: " he said slowly. "Rokudo no Tsuji," he lunged forward with amazing speed and drew the two swords and slashed vertically six times before cutting once horizontally.

Something like glass shattered.

Rii backed up a few more steps, her chest heaving. Zoro looked over his shoulder at her behind him.

"Oi," he started. She turned around startled, but her blades coming up in a fighting stance once more. Zoro didn't move for a moment, but bent his knees again and crossed his arms, the sword tips up.

"Kazekama!" she yelled. Zoro turned and moved his swords to block the circler blade of wind away from him. "Kazekama!" she yelled again, and again Zoro knocked it away. She leaped back away from him. "Danmaku Easurasshu!" A barrage of slashes of wind came towards Zoro at once. With quickness he cut through most of them and some of them flying past him. He barely got his sword up from a cutting one of the slashes to block Rii's dagger. She hovered in the air glaring down at him. She twisted to her back and brought the other dagger over and around, Zoro had to bend his other arm and an almost painful angle to block it. The sword in his mouth blocked by one of his blocking swords, he couldn't attack with it. Instead of provoking him like she really wanted to she moved her body up to where she was literally looking down at him. He was glaring at her.

"Kaze no ha," she said in a near whisper, the wind around the daggers elongated and stabbed into his shoulder muscles. He grunted in pain. She then allowed her body to fall and slammed her feet into his back sending him flying against a tree.

Rii watched him stand up. He bent forward then, one hand on the ground and the other he moved behind him. "Santoryu: " he said and tilted his head up. "Hyuo Kin Dama," he said and lunged forward.

"Fuheki!" Rii called just in time, Zoro's twisting body slashed out at her wind wall and like before the sound of shattering glass followed. He didn't give her time to react, and twisted his body around. As he landed he lunged towards her, his arms crossed for his attack.

"Oni Giri!" he yelled and landed behind her in a crouch. She stood there blood running over her form, just as Sanji screamed in pain. Zoro turned to the sound and ran ignoring the woman gripping at her gashes.

Battle: Zoro vs Basho

Sanji looked behind him, his eyes widen in near terror. "Chikyu –" Basho was cut off by Zoro's swords as they sliced at him.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji called out as he looked at Zoro. Zoro had his back to Sanji; blood was running down from his shoulders and dripping from his elbows. Zoro moved his swords to that they ran a line across him, slightly tilted up on his right side. "O..Oi!" Sanji sounded worried.

"Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!" Zoro yelled and slashed his swords out and created something akin to a twister of blades. Basho stood there after Zoro had finished; his mouth open and his rock armor falling around him in pieces. Zoro stood from his crouch and sheathed his swords. He looked to Sanji and helped him get his leg out of the earth.

End battles:

Zoro sat down as Sanji cleaned and wrapped his shoulders. "I can't believe you hurt her! I told you not to hurt her!" Sanji yelled at him again for the millionth time. Rii was sitting down leaning against one of the rock spikes watching them. Sanji had tended to her first. Zoro was glaring at her while he was being yelled out by Sanji. Basho still hadn't woken up yet, soft snores came from him though. Zoro held the two red bandanas in his hand.

Sanji finished and packed away everything he had taken out, grumbling to himself. Rii watched him silently for a moment.

"What happens now that you lost?" Zoro asked. Rii turned her attention to Zoro.

"We can either go back to the town or keep roaming the forest and picking off the teams. We could come after you again. Unlike the teams, the attackers can stay in the forest once their flags are taken if we're not killed and attempt to get them and other flags back. Also attackers can attack other attackers to steal their flags," Rii explained. "I would love to fight you again, Roronoa Zoro," she smiled at him. Zoro just nodded his head as Basho rolled over on his side. She looked over to him and laughed.

"You two know each other?" Sanji asked as he brought her some water and some food.

"Yes, he's my husband," she answered happily. Sanji's heart shattered then and turned and walked over to Zoro to slump in depression. Rii watched him and then looked to Zoro.

"Don't mind him," he answered her look.

"There is a cave about three hours walk to the northwest from here, it has some supplies in it, or it did last night, not sure if another team will get to it first."

"Northwest?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, you should be safe there for the night not a lot of people know about it," Rii said, she finished eating and smiled at them. "I wish you luck on winning this year."

Zoro and Sanji taking that as a good bye stood up and gathered a pack each before they started off. Sanji taking the lead because he knew which way was northwest.

As they walked they could hear the far off sounds of battle. Sanji lit a cigarette and took a deep breath in before letting it out.

"Think Nami and Robin are okay?" he asked after a while of silence.

"Nami is with Luffy, she's fine, Robin can handle her own as well, plus she has Usopp, if anything he's good at running away," Zoro answered the cook to try and keep the man's mind at ease.

They listened to the forest around them as Zoro followed Sanji. After hours of walking and about another hour of searching Sanji finally found the cave Rii had mentioned. Inside was several degrees cooler than out in the forest and the sounds of battle seemed to die completely here.

Sanji looked at the supplies, more bandages, and some dried food, and a barrel of water. Sanji took the tin cup and scooped out some of the water and drank. It felt good on his throat; he then refilled it and offered it to Zoro. There was even bedding, he didn't have to sleep on the ground. Zoro saw it too for after he finished his water he lay across the crude bedding and was asleep in seconds. Sanji's eyebrow twitched at him, but he couldn't be too angry at the swordsman, he had kept watch all night and then fought that morning.

Zoro's soft snores filled the silence of the cave as Sanji took out their left overs and started to make them a meal.

Sanji sat and smoked as he listened to the food and Zoro sleeping. Then Zoro's snores stopped, he looked over his shoulder to see the man turned on his side his back facing Sanji, his bandages needed to be changed as they were deep with color.

"Oi marimo," Sanji called out. Zoro turned his head, the scarred over eye closed but he could tell that he had Zoro's attention. "Your bandages need changed, get up." Zoro moved and walked closer to the fire before sitting down and allowing Sanji to tend to his wounds. "It's a wonder why you don't have as many scars as you should. Chopper is one hell of a doctor." Zoro made a noise of agreement. He closed his eyes and was sleeping before Sanji was finished wrapping his shoulders.

Sanji let him sleep as he was until the food was finished. He woke Zoro again so he could eat, even if he said he would let him starve if he hurt the woman, he hadn't fatally wounded her and she had seemed happy afterwards. Zoro ate without words. Sanji noticed that he had been rather quiet and not stepping up to their normal bickering. Sanji put that aside for now. After eating Zoro stayed awake long enough to look around outside for any signs that someone was coming closer to them or not.

Back inside the safety of the cave he laid back down to sleep. Sanji watched him, there really wasn't much to do anymore, and they would stay here possibly for the night if not the rest of the stupid contest. Sanji didn't want to stay in one spot, he felt too much like a sitting duck.

Zoro was awake a couple of hours later and watched the outside forest, it was starting to get dark, Sanji walked over beside him and blew out some smoke as he listened. There weren't any sounds of battle going on anymore. Zoro crossed his arms and walked back inside, they would be safe in here for a while. He moved everything out of the walking path, there was a dip beside the makeshift bed. Sanji walked past him and lay down.

"Keeping watch?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Zoro answered. Sanji made a noise of agreement and closed his eyes to sleep.

Zoro walked back and forth and around the cave silently. He looked down at Sanji sleeping and then to the cave opening. He thought he heard something outside. He turned to face the guessed danger and there that noise was again.

"We can't stay in the defender's sanctuary," said a male. Zoro placed a hand over Sanji's mouth and the cook's eyes widen as Zoro moved him into the ditch and then moved to cover. Sanji's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head.

"I'm not staying I just want some water and to see if anyone is here for a quick kill," said a much eviler sounding voice. Sanji looked over then as sounds of footsteps could be heard just feet away from them. Zoro pressed a little more down and Sanji closed his eyes at the man's heat. Zoro ignored this as he tried to keep Sanji still and quiet.

The sound of water splashing and then someone drinking. "Anyone there?" called the first voice. There was a long silence.

"No," came the answer as the tin cup was dipped back into the water. "What a bummer too, I really wanted to gut something."

A long few minutes later the sound of walking away was heard and the voices vanished. Zoro peeked up over the bedding and looked at the empty cave around them. He looked down to Sanji who was looking up at him. He leaned down; his hand still covered Sanji's mouth Zoro stopped beside Sanji's ear.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, however Sanji twitched his legs and pressed up against the body above him to get him to over away, Zoro let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Stop," he hissed low. Sanji's eyes widen at that command, he would have never pictured Zoro… Sanji looked at Zoro as the swordsman didn't move for a long time.

Finally he moved his hand and his weight from Sanji and let the other get back to his broken sleep. He just couldn't stay asleep. He looked over at Zoro as he watched the forest from just inside the cave.

"Oi,Zoro," Sanji called catching Zoro's attention the swordsman turned to look at him. Sanji locked eyes with him and pulled his legs closer as he sat up. He broke eye contact after a few moments of silence. He was startled when he heard Zoro walking closer to him.

Zoro crouched close to Sanji worried that he may have a fever; Sanji quickly turned his head to look at him. Zoro narrowed his eyes and slapped a hand across Sanji's forehead. "Eh?" Sanji breathed out of confusion. Sanji's eyes lowered from Zoro's eyes to his lips. He watched as the Swordsman's lips twitched in a smirk.

"Go to sleep Ero-cook," Zoro ordered him.

"I have been trying," Sanji confessed. Zoro sat back on his heels to listen. "For some reason when we're alone I can't get that image out of my head…"

"Image?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, when I found you-" Sanji looked up at Zoro then, seeing the bandages have stains on them brought back the memory of Zoro all bloodied and very very wounded.

"Eh?" Zoro questioned. "Don't worry about it, it was over two years ago, besides, I am stronger than you, I can handle it." He said with a grin as he poked Sanji's cheek to raise an argument out of him for a moment.

"Nami told you not to fight with me didn't she?" Sanji asked ignoring Zoro's pitiful attempt.

"Her and Luffy."

"Ah, an order from the captain then."

They stayed there in a silence for a moment, Sanji looking up at the cave ceiling and Zoro towards a wall. Sanji reached a hand out grabbed a fist full of Zoro's coat and yanked him down.

Their lips meshed together in a frantic heated kiss, neither paused from the suddenness of Sanji's motive. Zoro just went with it as their tongues battled for control.

Zoro broke the kiss he looked at the cook below him; he placed a hand on the other's chest and held him down. "You're sleep deprived cook," was Zoro's answer as he moved away from Sanji.

Sanji placed an arm over his eyes and let out a breath to try and calm himself and to try and find sleep, maybe Zoro was right and he just needed some sleep to not be stupid.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Special attacks this chapter:  
Kaze Kaze no Mi – Wind Wind Fruit – user Rii  
Kaze no ha – wind blade  
Fuheki – Wind wall  
Easurasshu – air slash  
Danmaku – barrage

Iwa Iwa no Mi – Rock Rock Fruit – user Basho  
Kyusoku ganseki-dan – Rapide Rock Bullets  
Sekigai – Stone armor  
Daichi ni yugo – Meld into Earth  
Chikyu no hitsugi – Earth Coffin  
Rokkupanchi – Rock punch  
Ishikeri – Rock kick


	4. Day 3

I do not own One Piece  
A brief message:  
Thank you to all those that followed, favorite, and/or reviewed, your encouragement is welcomed.

* * *

Day 3

Zoro had kept watch during the night while Sanji slept. He felt bad brushing Sanji off like he had but he couldn't believe that the cook would do anything like that to or with him, the man was in love with Nami and Robin and every woman that looked beautiful. Sure it got on the swordsman's nerves, but that wasn't really the point at the moment. Looking over his shoulder at the man Zoro just knew that he would have to talk with him about it at some point. Some point before they go back to the Sunny and the rest of the crew. Zoro smacked his own face as he thought about bringing up that conversation; it was going to give him a swift kick to the head if Sanji had been just sleep deprived.

From the sounds behind him, he could tell that Sanji was starting to wake up on his own and he looked into the sky and saw the first rays of the sun shine through the trees. It was a beautiful forest if he really looked at it, it was normal forest, brown bark, green leaves and underbrush, brown dirt, his lips turned up, and it reminded him of the East Blue.

"Oi. Dartboard brow, its morning," he called over his shoulder and watched as Sanji opened his eye and look towards him and then close it again.

"So?" Sanji asked. Zoro didn't reply to that the swords shifted against him as he drew a leg up closer to his body. They remained in silence for a long time, minutes dripped by neither one willing to bring up what happened. "We're staying in the cave today, we'll leave tomorrow."

Zoro grunted his understanding; he listened to Sanji stand and move about before the cook waked past him a bit. Zoro lifted his head up to show that Sanji had his full attention. The chef wasn't talking however he was smoking. Things running through his head all at the same time, mostly about last night, between them, the kiss, the desire he felt in Zoro but Zoro wouldn't give, or couldn't. Sanji didn't know and that's what bugged him. Zoro didn't move from his spot and they stayed like that.

"About last night," Sanji started after his second cigarette.

"Eh?" Zoro asked and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry about it, you were tired." Sanji remained silent. "I know you like the lady-folk and maybe it was just a moment of weakness or of curiosity. I don't care; we can go about as if it never happened."

Sanji lowered his gaze to the ground. Zoro read the subtle movements of defeat. He wondered about it but didn't say anything of it. Sanji stood there silent, he wasn't defending himself either. Zoro was having enough of this, he stood up and walked over to the crude bed and laid down to get some sleep. Sanji didn't even turn around when the swordsman left his sitting spot. Sanji took his time going back into the cave and moving around making some food and just about moping about.

Hours seemed to pass and Zoro had lost count of all the blank stares off into the cave wall or the deep sighs. He was just trying to get things back to normal; he didn't want to have to deal with this crap.

"Oi," he finally said. Sanji slid his gaze over to him. "Stop acting like an idiot, it's not the end of the world, you'll see Nami and Robin again soon." Zoro watched him; Sanji worked his jaw and then looked to the cooking food.

"Zoro," Sanji started.

"Oi, pirate A is food ready?" Zoro cut him off. Sanji looked at him and then gave a knowing smirk. Zoro leaned back easier knowing that Sanji seemed to be back to normal again. However a foot was placed on his chest. He looked up at Sanji as he lit another cigarette.

"Marimo," Sanji started and Zoro relaxed more but that caused Sanji's heel to dig into his chest. Zoro didn't complain. "When someone is trying to talk its bad manners to interrupt," Sanji growled out as he lifted his foot to kick down. Zoro watched him and brought his arm up to block the blow to his chest otherwise.

"So I can get some kind of sleep now?" Zoro asked and pushed Sanji's leg away from him.

"No, it's time to eat," Sanji answered moving away from him. Zoro sat up and moved over and took the bowl offered to him. They ate in silence, Sanji changed Zoro's bandages and Zoro went to sleep as Sanji stood or sat guard. The day was real uneventful; this seemed almost too easy for them. But then again they have had a battle already and there was no telling what the others were doing.

Sanji moved to sit beside the sleeping form of Zoro. Every time he saw him wounded and bleeding old memories started to stir and he'd get this strange feeling in his gut.

Guilt?

Desire?

Want?

Why would he want anything to do with Zoro? He knew Zoro was the only one that mixed up these feelings inside of him.

He gently touched a wounded shoulder, a whisper of a touch. Zoro was awakened by that simple soft touch; he didn't move or say anything. Sanji lowered his head and placed his forehead against Zoro's back, his warm breath sent chills down the swordsman. A knowing smile crossed Zoro's lips. He would let Sanji have this. He didn't know how to handle the cook right now, but it seemed that the chef needed a solid surface to lean against. That's what he was for; he was the protector of the crew. Sure Luffy fought for them too, he protected his nakama.

"Thank you Sanji," Zoro whispered softly. Sanji's eyes flew open then. "Get some sleep ero-cook, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N:

Short chapter I know, not much is making sense right now, I hope to clear that up soon. They had a rather uneventful day at least


	5. Day 4

I do not own One Piece

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favs I got… its most welcome, and please feel free to leave reviews.

Day 4 of 7

Zoro woke up some time during the night with Sanji still pressed against his back. He just laid there and enjoyed the heat the other was giving off. He could also feel the even breaths against his back and soft strands of hair against his neck. He really didn't mind this, so we would let the cook sleep for a while longer as he listened to the night sounds around him. After a while of just lying there he too fell back asleep.

"Oi," Zoro said when he woke up again, Sanji still hadn't moved from being pressed against his back. "Oi, cook," Zoro said again, this time Sanji moved and opened his eyes. Zoro felt the shifting in breath and weight that told him that Sanji was in fact awake now. He sat up and stretched his arms. "That wasn't very smart of us." Sanji looked up at him from the ground still, his hair mused itself over his face, Zoro couldn't help but give a small twitch of his lips in a smile.

He leaned over Sanji, the cook lifted his head to receive Zoro's lips but the swordsman didn't give it to him. Zoro locked eyes with Sanji and then pushed himself up and away. He didn't know how to handle the man's advances. He knew that Sanji was a lady's man, and he flirted with and did whatever the two on their crew wanted. Even if the two were somewhat taken that didn't seem to stop Sanji. Zoro was confused. He liked it better when he and Sanji fought over stupid little things; at least he knew how to properly act around that. But now it seemed that Sanji was trying to flirt with him… him and Sanji…. Zoro shook his head and looked outside. He could guess that it was nearing noon. They had slept a long time, it was no wonder he felt so alert, solid restful sleep. He had to be somewhat thankful that Sanji wasn't putting on his charms for him that would just drive him crazy.

Something smacked into the back of his head and he turned and glared at Sanji who was holding another rock. "Oi, are you deaf?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

Sanji rolled his eyes, "I have been asking if you were hungry," Sanji repeated. Zoro's stomach answered for him however and Sanji's eyes traveled down to where the reply came from and then back up to Zoro. "I'll take that as an answer." He turned away then and went to start on some food.

"Cook…" Zoro nearly growled as Sanji went to stand beside him a cigarette already lit as he looked out to the forest where Zoro's attention had gone, alert and tense.

Noise of brush being moved and two voices, "I mean wouldn't it be cool if we ran into the legendary Roronoa Zoro?" said one feminine voice.

"That's all you talk around is Zoro-this or Zoro-that," said another female voice. Zoro relaxed some as he and Sanji started chuckling.

Then two women made it to the small area in front of the cave, one was walking backwards, three swords sat at her hip while the other was watching her, a long tan coat covering her slender form and a pair of gloves hanging over a belt.

"Yes, Zoro-this and Zoro-that, everything he does is just amazing."

"You never seen him do anything Aisa," the woman accused.

Aisa placed both hands on her hips and glared at the other woman who was pointed behind her. "So what, we're marines, I know what he did."Aisa has brown hair in a single braid that trails down her back. She wears black pants with mid length boots and a dark blue tank top with a white short jacket, whispers of skin can be seen at her hips.

"And as marines we shouldn't praise the work of pirates, more so large bounty pirates…" the second said still pointing. Zoro and Sanji stood there watching them silently trying to keep in their laughter.

"Well, I think he's amazing, even if he's a pirate, he's handsome, talented, strong, a genius… why are you pointing behin-" the woman turned around then and looked at the two pirates, who now burst out laughing. Her face turned red as she looked at Zoro and Sanji.

"She called you a genius, I guess she doesn't know you too well," Sanji choked out. Their laughter finally died down and Sanji was able to look at them fully. They were beautiful, not as frail looking as Nami and Robin were; there was strength behind these two women. He also noticed the three swords that sat at the woman, Aisa's hip. Zoro also seemed to notice.

"You use all three?" he asked and nodded to the swords. Aisa still blushing looked at the hilts at her left side.

"No, well, not yet, see I… that is, I huh," her face turned a brighter shade of red as she looked down. The woman beside her laughed heartily.

"Aisa here is a big fan of yours Roronoa Zoro," she said and clapped a hand on Aisa's shoulder. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. This is Commodore Aisa, swordswoman of section ninety-six of the marines; I am Rear Admiral Romi of the same branch." Zoro flicked out one of his swords with his thumb all humor gone from both pirates. Romi watched them as she placed her hands in her pockets and smiled at them. "You are the cook right?" Sanji lowered his head slightly. "All of our food was stolen by a certain rubber captain of yours, before we get into any battles, or jump into anything might we share a lunch, what you have smells wonderful."

Sanji smiled and pulled the cigarette from his lips. "My lady you know how to talk to a cook," he said and blew out the smoke. Zoro watched them and slid the blade back into its sheath.

"I'd hope so," the woman smiled and walked over to Sanji before taking his arm. "Aisa don't just stand there gawking."

They walked inside and Aisa set her swords down against the cave wall away from where she was going to be sitting as a sign of good faith. She sat down and stared at the ground. Romi sat beside her.

"What are the Marines doing here?" Zoro asked.

Romi took the tea offered from Sanji and looked at Zoro. "Most of the attackers are Marines," she answered easily. "It's a good way to test out our higher ranking Marines and try and take down some pirates at the same time as well as judge their crews. You are on a marine permitted pirate island; most of the officials are marines or retired marines."

"And you just hand out millions of beli to the pirates who win?" Sanji asked.

"Normally we make up for that amount ten or more fold by defeating and capturing or killing pirates with large bounties, true we may lose a couple of marines, but the attackers are all volunteers and understand the risks."

"Huh, so Rii and Basho must have also been marines," Sanji guessed as he looked at Aisa.

"No, they are bounty hunters," Romi smiled and elbowed Aisa, she squeaked and blushed harder.

"Umm, Mister Zoro," she started, Romi laughed at her reaction. Zoro made a noise and lifted his brow at her. Aisa took out his wanted poster and a marker and slid it to him. Zoro looked at it and then to her. "Will you sign that?"

"Huh?" Zoro was confused at this, Marine. "You want an autograph?" Sanji started laughing. Zoro glared up at him.

Zoro took the poster and marker and signed his name for the woman who took it back and looked at the poster and bit her lower lip. "Thank you…" she said and seemed to be really happy.

Sanji passed out plates to everyone, he paused at Aisa. "Why do you carry three swords if you can't use the three sword style?" Sanji asked. Zoro stopped eating for a moment to hear her answer.

"Oh, I carry three in case I run into Zoro," she said with a smile. "See I ate the Ken Ken fruit."

"Ken Ken fruit?" Sanji asked sitting down next to Zoro. Aisa nodded his head.

"It allows me to copy, learn and use swords styles from other people, so when we fight and Zoro shows me some of his moves with the three swords I can then use them in the future," she looked at Zoro who didn't seem happy about that.

"What if I don't show you?" he asked.

"Then you lose we take either your head or you back to headquarters," she explained as if it was the only possible outcome. "I didn't make Commodore because of my charm mister Zoro, and although you are my idol, and I believe you to be awesome in every ounce of the word. I am a skilled swordswoman; I have to practice my skill just as you do." Her blush was gone and both Sanji and Zoro could see the woman that was hiding under the blushing girl. "I would like if you don't take me lightly, I would honestly hate to beat you."

Romi sat silently as she judged the reaction from the two before her. Sanji looked to Zoro as the swordsman went back to eating his food.

"So I won't go easy on you," he said around a mouth full of food. Aisa smiled and put her signed wanted poster away and gladly ate her meal.

"What about you?" Sanji turned to Romi.

The woman leaned forward she had a Robin look about her with black hair in a high ponytail and knowledgeable brown eyes. "I am a Jokei Jokei user." She said with a smile. "We're both Paramecia types."

So it was two marines and two pirates sat down for a nice lunch in a cave in the middle of the forest, nothing could possibly be any stranger than this.

"So," Romi started, "your relationship just started?"

Zoro and Sanji stopped eating at the same time and looked at Romi, Aisa didn't seemed bothered by this fact.

"We don't have a relationship. Yeah we're nakama, but that's as far as it goes," Zoro answered.

"Oh?" Romi questioned. "I don't believe so. You're sitting really close together for one, closer than I would think from just being nakama," she then narrowed her eyes and slid them over to Sanji and back to Zoro. "I think you just need to let go… live a little. He's seen things and knows things about you that none of the others know… not even your captain…" this was aimed at Zoro. "Things at Thriller Bark…" she whispered.

The swordsman moved swiftly, there was a ringing of swords clashing against each other. Romi didn't seem bothered that Zoro's sword was just a breath away from her face as she looked up at him. Aisa was crouched down a sword in her hand but it wasn't a sword's hilt it was her knife she had been eating with. Her eyes were glaring up at Zoro as the man glared down at Romi. Sanji was on his feet then looking between the three people.

There was tension in the room now; it was so thick he could cut it. "Oi," he said and placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder, the man relaxed his grip and pulled the sword away. Aisa's knife-sword became a simple steak knife again as she settled down beside Romi.

"Keep your mouth and your fruit ability shut," Zoro warned. Romi looked at the tea in her glass and then back to Zoro. A smile appeared on her face as she finished her tea and relaxed back.

"We saw your Captain and Navigator yesterday," Romi said as the two males settled back down.

"How is Nami?" Sanji asked.

"She's fine," Romi looked over Sanji and to Aisa who was back to blushing. Romi let out a sigh and looked to Zoro. "Are you going to fight her so she can stop fidgeting?" Zoro made a grunt as if to say no. "A single fight, two flags…"

"Nami would be happier with us," Sanji looked at Zoro. Zoro rolled his eyes and then looked to the red faced girl.

"Fine."

Aisa smiled wide and closed her eyes tightly. She dashed over to get her swords. "I know a spot that's close by," she said and waited for them. Romi stood up and followed the two males out of the cave. Zoro kept a hand on one of his hilts as they walked, a sign Romi didn't miss.

They walked into a nice clearing, Sanji and Romi stayed off to the side, Sanji lit a cigarette as he watched lazily.

Zoro and Aisa stood facing each other. Aisa seemed different now as she took off her jacket and tossed it away. Zoro took off his bandana and tied it to his head, he could feel her threat to him, she had been right, and he had better bring his full power to this. She may have blushed and shied away from him before, she reminded him of Luffy, a carefree attitude until he needed to step up.

Aisa watched him as he took his swords and placed one in his mouth and one in each hand. She copied him in taking her three swords and placing on in her mouth.

Battle: Zoro vs Aisa

Zoro snorted, this was the second woman he had to fight; he was starting to feel like a bully.

"Ken ken no copy," Aisa said around hilt in her mouth and it came out a mumbled mess of something. Zoro blinked at her and shook his head.

He moved his swords out in front of him crossing his arms and holding them up closer to his head, Aisa followed him nearly at the same time as if she was reading his mind.

"Santoryu:" they said again nearly at the same time, Aisa less than a breath width from Zoro. "Ushi Bari!" they charged each other. Earning them each a nice sized cut across the arms, blood ran down their arms as they turned. Zoro stunned that she had copied him and had hit him with his own attack; he looked down to the gashes on his forearms. She had the same wounds, and then Zoro smirked. If it was one thing he was really good at, it was taking damage and living through it.

He watched as she followed his movements of bending his knees and crossing his arms. "Oni Giri!" they yelled and rushed each other, blood splattered around them both as they stood at the same time and faced each other. Zoro smirked as he looked over Aisa.

"You look hurt," he mocked and held out two swords at arm's length and started to spin them, Aisa copied him.

"Santoryu Ogi:" Zoro said Aisa remained silent, "Sanzen Sekai!" They rushed each other and their swords collided and blood splattered. Sanji and Romi shifted in their places as they watched.

Zoro and Aisa knelt facing away from each other, Aisa heaving heavily as blood soaked her front, her arms and her legs. Zoro was also covered in blood. He stood back up and slid his swords in their sheaths. He reached up to his bandana but stopped. He looked behind him as Aisa stood she was glaring at him as she took the sword out of her mouth and sheathed it.

"The basics are there for me to work on," she said.

Zoro lifted a brow at her in near confusion. "You are going to fight in your condition?" he asked her.

"Like you have any right to talk!" Sanji yelled at him, Zoro looked at him for a split second; his attention went back to the woman before him.

Zoro drew his swords again and once more placed one in his mouth. "Although I admire your style, your strength and your fighting spirit, I must say that sword in your mouth, the third one, is completely useless." Aisa said; Zoro narrowed his eyes at her. "From what I understand of the basic moves and stances it serves no purpose other than to distract the opponent, sure every once in a while you can use it to block, but you only have so much jaw pressure strength and your teeth, well I won't go there." She slid one foot in front of the other and held one sword out fully extended and the other she had bent back her elbow.

Zoro took the sword out of his mouth for a moment, "You're just not using it right!" he yelled at her in that cartoony way he does, getting defensive about his own sword style.

"I was copying you!" She yelled back, they growled at each other before teeth graining on each other.

"Whatever," he put the sword back in his mouth, shifting his arms he held his swords pointing towards Aisa to his sides his legs slightly bent. "Santoryu: Gyuki: Yuzume!" Zoro lunged at Aisa with all three swords, aiming at her torso.

She watched him, "Nitoryu: Hebidansa," she whispered and bent backwards as Zoro's swords lashed forward; Aisa twisted her upper body and brought both swords slicing across Zoro's thigh. Zoro turned his sword down and pushed; her body flowed with the movement and rolled to the side in a crouch. Zoro stood up and glared at the woman holding two swords, his teeth crunched down on the hilt of Wado Ichimonji.

Aisa turned to face him. "As a swordsman you cannot beat me," she said to him. "Being a Ken Ken user allows me to understand the ways of swordsmanship and how to counter each attack. You can no longer hurt me Roronoa Zoro. This truly saddens me but also brings me great pride to know that I am the one that brings you down," Zoro's eye twitches in anger at her words.

"Are you done talking?" Zoro asked. Aisa turned her head for him to continue. "I will beat you as a swordsman; you are just one obstacle in my path."

Aisa went back into her stance; Zoro bent his knees and crossed his arms. He rushed her, "Oni Giri!" she went backwards as he didn't stop his attack instead he jumped into the air and turned so he spiraled down, "Santoryu: Tora Gari!" he slammed into her; he was pushing her into the ground as she was blocking his swords with her own. She glared up at him, brought one leg up and kicked upwards.

"Nitoryu: Sasori Sasu!" she growled and shoved both swords into his shoulder one first and then the second right beside it a breath later, she pulled them out and rolled away from him. She heaved as she watched him stand, still glaring at her. She crossed her arms and pointed both swords inwards so they overlapped before her.

Zoro took the sword out of his mouth and he sheathed his weapons. Aisa watched him carefully. He stood calmly as he took Wado Ichimonji from the rest sheath and all. Aisa shifted her feet in the dirt.

"Nitoryu: Kazeguruma," she said and started to turn the swords around in her hands and then swung her body in a turn, shots or bursts of sharp air hailed from her attack at Zoro. Using just the sheath and handle he deflected the dangerous gusts of wind. Aisa then threw the swords, Zoro's eyes widen, he dodged the flying swords and looked at Aisa as she smiled at him. "Kikoku." Zoro turned and saw the spinning swords race back towards him, he dodged the blades as they returned to her hands.

The swordswoman was starting to get on his nerves.

"Ittoryu Iai:" he said and turned the sword around in a circle and bent his knees. Aisa made ready to attack again. "Shishi Sanson!" he rushed towards her, drew his sword and slashed across her chest and sheathed as he landed behind her. It happened in a blink of an eye, he finished sliding the blade home as Aisa dropped to the ground coughing and heaving.

"Aisa!" Romi yelled, Sanji placed a hand on her shoulder.

Zoro watched as she stood back up. Blood running down her chin, but in all honestly he was also covered in his own blood. He hadn't had an opponent like this in a while; he was finding himself enjoying this duel.

"Not done yet?" he asked.

"Bastard…" Aisa coughed. "What happened to defeating me as a swordsman?"

"I am a swordsman," he said and slid his sword with the others. "That won't change," he said, "one of the greatest swordsmen beat me with a dagger once, besides I can use Mutoryu."

"Mutoryu?" Aisa asked.

"Ah," he grinned and moved into one of his stances. He held both hands out empty one above the other. Aisa brought her swords up crossed over like a cross. "Mutoryu:" Zoro grinned. Aisa backed up a step, "Nigiri!" he yelled and rushed her moving both hands in a slashing motion. Aisa let out a scream as she rolled back away from him. Both his fists had connected with her; she hadn't been able to read into his attack. He stood and waited, she struggled to stand up.

Finally standing she wiped the back of her hand across her lower lip and chin. She sheathed her swords and moved one to her other hip and threw one on the ground by her coat some distance away. She bent her knees and crossed her arms, her hands gripping the hilts of her swords.

Zoro smirked at her and balled his hands into fists. Sanji watched them and then looked to Romi, they had been silent for the most part, she looked worried over Aisa, and she kept biting her lower lip. Sanji patted her shoulder in comfort. Romi smiled thankful of the reassurance.

"Nitoryu Ogi:" she whispered to the ground, Zoro watched her. "Hyaku no Kenkosho!" Aisa screamed as she rushed drawing her swords and attacking Zoro with something akin to a double slash. Zoro had waited and watched for his opening, his body was being punctured by what felt like teeth, hundreds of them. Then he saw it and he attacked. He punched her in the side of the face sending her down to the ground and bouncing back a bit. Wounds were covering Zoro's body as blood dripped around him he watched Aisa's form. She brought her hands up and tried to push herself up. Zoro walked over to her and placed a foot on her back and forced her back down.

"Stay down, it's over don't drag it out," he whispered to her. He smiled gently as she relaxed back on the ground.

Romi ran over to them and knelt beside Aisa, the girl was either knocked out or asleep. Sanji walked over and looked at them both. "You look like hell," Sanji said around his cigarette, Zoro looked at him and nodded his head. "Let's get you both wrapped up before you bleed to death."

Romi picked up Aisa who slumped against her staining the coat she was wearing. Sanji picked up the swords and her jacket and they all went back to the cave.

Sanji heated some water to clean them both with as Aisa came to in Romi's arms and decided to walk. She and Zoro were stripped down to minimal clothing. Sanji kept staring at both of them. He was busy helping Romi prepare the salve and bandages to really keep a true eye on Aisa.

"Thank you Roronoa," she said, Zoro looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"For the fight…" she looked over her shoulder at Sanji and Romi. "You like him." Zoro turned his face away. "Romi is right you while you are here you should give into your desires… its secret and it can really help if you two are unsure about any relationship you may want."

"I don't see where it's your concern," Zoro replied.

"Never said it was, but looking at you two, you give each other something that no one else in your crew can," she whispered so not to be over heard by Sanji. "Foundation." Zoro looked at her and then back towards Sanji and Romi. Aisa followed his gaze and gave a knowing smile. "Oi Romi!" she called back, it caused the older woman to pause in what she was doing and looked over. "Let's get back to town, a bath sounds wonderful!"

"Your wounds…"

"Nah, they'll be fine, what really hurt was that knee to the gut," she waved it off and then stood and grabbed her boots. Romi walked over and placed her coat around her. Romi then handed Zoro two red flags he looked at them and then to Aisa. "I hope to meet you again Roronoa. You were an amazing opponent."

Sanji watched as the two women left the cave, he was holding a bowl of hot water and a cloth, beside him sat a tray of salve and bandages.

"They're leaving cook are you going to try and stop them?" Zoro asked as he watched Romi wrap an arm around Aisa and the swordswoman lean in some.

"They're Marines," Sanji answered. Zoro looked up at him. "But I can't help but feel that they would be better pirates or non-marines."

"They were nice people weren't they?" Zoro watched them vanish, Sanji sat the bowl down and crouched before Zoro and looked him over.

"You are a mess," Sanji said and started to clean away the blood that Zoro seemed to get after every battle. "You have a blood fetish or something that we should know about? Or a pain fetish? Or-" Sanji was cut off as Zoro drew him closer, the swordsman's lips hovering just above Sanji's. The cook wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pressed his lips against Zoro's. Zoro's tongue moved slowly against Sanji's bottom lip and the cook opened his mouth just so Zoro could taste him. Zoro's tongue moved swiftly over and tangled with Sanji's.

The swordsman pulled him up closer to his body and pressed against him as they finally broke the kiss. Zoro didn't stop as he kissed along the other's jaw and down to his neck. Sanji let out a pleased breath as his hands tightened in the sea battered mess of green hair, course and rough like that man that owned it. Zoro's hands slid under the cook's shirt, his sword callused hands roaming the soft skin protected by clothing. Sanji arched his neck to give Zoro more access to his skin. Eyes closed as he felt Zoro's hands appreciate his muscles. Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders and leaned back from him. "Oi.." was all he managed to get out before his lips were captured again. This wasn't like the one just before it, it was rough, demanding and wet, Zoro fought for control with Sanji's tongue. The cook's mind went blank as he couldn't remember what he was trying to say until his hand traveled down Zoro's chest and a warm sticky mess of blood covered his hand. Sanji pushed back against the lips holding him, his breath heavy as his tongue pushed against the invaders. Zoro leaned closer to him, one arm holding Sanji up against him and the other braced against the ground. Sanji balled his hand into a fist and finally broke free. He looked at Zoro as the other was about to kiss him again he turned his head to the side. The swordsman drew he tongue over the other's neck which drew a low groan from the cook. "Oi…wait…" Sanji breathed. Zoro stopped at once, his expression unreadable for the moment; Sanji took this time to breathe. "You're still bleeding, how about we wrap you up before this gets out of hand hum?" Sanji inquired as he showed him his bloody hand. Zoro sat back up right, holding onto Sanji a bit longer he let out a long breath and nodded.

Sanji shifted to move away and then clean up Zoro of all the blood he had gotten from the battle. They were silent through most of the cleaning part. Zoro watched Sanji carefully as he moved the cloth along taunt muscles, he seemed to be focused on his task, Zoro gave a sly smirk and leaned forward a bit. "You better not be playing with me cook," he whispered low in Sanji's ear. The chef stopped his movements and looked at Zoro. He placed a hand on Zoro's face and ran his fingers along the scar over his left eye, back to his ear and caused the three earrings to jingle against each other. He leaned up his lips hovering just above Zoro's ear.

"I waited a long time," he breathed. "I am not playing with you."

Sanji finishes cleaning and started to wrap up the wounds. "How in the world you survive with all this is beyond me," Sanji grumbled at him. He looked at all the holes and slashes on Zoro, really how did the man do it, anyone else would have died already, several times over.

The sun was going down by the time Sanji was finished with the bandages, he started on cooking their dinner. Zoro turned to watch him and then moved to sit behind him. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and pulled him closer. He rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder, his earrings giving a chime in Sanji's ear. The cook looked at him as he stirred the pot of stew.

"Hungry?" Sanji asked him with a smile. Zoro made a noise in the back of his throat in agreement. His hands however went under Sanji's shirt and he ran his fingers over the cooks stomach, Zoro smirked as he felt the man shiver at his touch. "Oi…" Sanji started. Zoro hummed lightly as his fingers played across the cook's skin, exploring under the shirt up across the planes of his chest. Sanji let out a low groan when Zoro's fingers crossed over one of his nipples.

"Ah," Zoro breathed out as Sanji pressed back against him.

"Oi… I'm trying to cook," Sanji growled.

"Uh huh," Zoro answered and removed his hands to rest them. He sat silently for a while, Sanji lit a cigarette and looked down at Zoro's hands resting against his stomach and felt the even breaths beside him.

"Idiot," he complained and blew out his smoke. "You eat, fight and sleep." Sanji sat there for a moment and smiled some. "I guess Aisa gave you a fight," Sanji sighed and looked at his cooking. He poked Zoro in the head. "Oi, are you going to eat?" Zoro opened his eye and hummed. Sanji shoved a bowl in front of his face and held it there until Zoro removed his hands and took the bowl. Sanji didn't have to worry about Zoro not finishing, once it was in front of him he would eat.

Sanji took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie; he left the dark blue shirt on. When they were finished Zoro went to lie down on the crude bed.

"Cook," Zoro looked at him and a grin appeared on his face, he held up three fingers. "Three days left of this stupid contest and we can get back to the Sunny."

Sanji walked over and sat down, "Yeah? And I wonder how many more fights we'll get into."

"If the pattern keeps up, we'll have a day of rest tomorrow and then fight the next day," Zoro said and placed his arms behind his head to act as a pillow. Sanji blinked at him.

"Can you handle another fight?"

Zoro glared at him. "Huh? This is nothing." He watched Sanji carefully the cook watched him back before Zoro smirked and turned his head away. "Thriller Bark." Sanji was surprised that he said anything. "You've acted a bit different since then." Sanji remained silent. Zoro leaned up on his elbows; he moved some hair out of Sanji's face and brought him down closer. Zoro hovered his lips for just a moment before he kissed Sanji.

Sanji leaned over him, Zoro's hand moved to go back under the cook's shirt. "Going to stop stopping me?" he whispered against wet lips. Sanji nodded his head and swallowed, Zoro watched his throat, and licked the flesh there. Sanji let out a small moan. Zoro moved his hand from the blond hair down to trap that neck, his calloused fingers rubbed against smooth skin. Leaning forward his lips pressed against Zoro's. Zoro moved his hands and started to unbutton the dark blue shirt, keeping the kiss light. Sanji moved so he was over Zoro, his fingers playing with the green locks. Zoro moved the shirt apart; licking the kissed swollen lips he backed away and looked at Sanji over him. He took the cook's throat in his hand and forced it back, Zoro moved his wet lips down along the strong throat and to the caller bone where he gently sucked on the skin there causing Sanji to draw in a breath and a deep red mark to appear.

Kissing down the planes of Sanji's chest, he moved the cook up so he could kiss lower to his stomach. Sanji had his eyes closed; he never had any woman give his body the kind of attention Zoro was giving him. The part that threw Sanji was that not only did he have a different sort of respect towards Zoro, he found that he also enjoyed the man's rough hands playing over his skin and his lips. Sanji's brain wasn't fully able to keep up with the feelings that the swordsman was invoking in him. And to his dismay those feelings were gone from his hot skin, he blinked and looked down at Zoro, the swordsman had a sly smirk on his face. Sanji swallowed a groan as he felt a hand cup the arousal trapped in his pants. If it was possible Sanji watched Zoro's smirk grow more devious, he squeezed gently, Sanji lowered his upper body down and chocked down a noise as Zoro continued to play with the arousal. Sanji started to pant in his ear; Zoro stopped playing with him, unbuttoning and zipping Sanji's pants. Zoro made pleasing sounds in his throat, Sanji glared at him.

"I am not some inexperienced teenager," Sanji grumbled.

"Ouh, you are still inexperienced in this," whispered Zoro gently.

"Like you have roo-" Sanji clamped down on his bottom lip when Zoro freed him and ran his palm against the sensitive area.

"Auh, just relax," Zoro whispered as he kissed Sanji's neck and shoulder as one hand gently ran up and down the cook's back while the other stroked him gently.

Sanji was red as he panted beside Zoro, his eyes closed he missed Zoro's smirk as he ran his fingers through some of the extra salve on the bandage tray. He pushed his hand through his pants, licking Sanji's ear the cook turned his head slightly to look at him before he felt the cool touch against him. "Wa..wai-" Zoro squeezed a little hard and stroked him a little faster, the protest died down for a moment. When Zoro resumed his steady slow pace he pressed against Sanji's backside, "Wait Zoro! NAUGH!" he nearly yelled, Zoro pulled his middle finger out some before pushing back inside. His hand stroking never stopped and Zoro was pleased to note that Sanji wasn't getting soft either. It took the swordsman less time then he thought to get his rhythm down and Sanji to start panting again. Sanji's face was buried in the crook of Zoro's neck and shoulder, his own breath was shallow and light as he fully enjoyed the feeling in his hands. He even let out a groan when Sanji arched his back. "Zo…Zoro…" he breathed out against Zoro's shoulder, Zoro's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He pushed his finger in deeper and got a shudder from Sanji. He started to suck on Sanji's shoulder, "more," Sanji breathed out against Zoro's ear. How could he not comply to that? He squeezed harder and started to pump Sanji quicker listening to the heavy breathing beside him and the shaking. Zoro nudged his cheek and Sanji complied by kissing him.

Moaning Sanji's body started to lock up, Zoro made his stroking faster.

"Gods… Zoro…." Sanji panted against the other's lips.

"Sanji," Zoro whispered against those lips and forced a kiss. Sanji moaned deep in Zoro's mouth and slumped against Zoro.

* * *

A/N:

I suck at writing love interactions…..

A list of the attacks this chapter:  
Ken Ken no Mi – Sword Sword fruit  
Nitoryu Ogi: - two sword style secret technique  
Sasori Sasu – Scorpion sting  
Kazeguruma – Windmill  
Kenkosho – Wolf (dog) bite  
Hebidansa – Snake dancer  
Kikoku – returning  
Hyaku no kenkosho – hundred wolf (dog) bites

Jokei Jokei no Mi – sight sight fruit  
Unknown abilities

A/N 2 : I now know where Sasori's name in Naruto comes from.


End file.
